Shattered Lives, Broken Dreams
by Morte apparatus
Summary: Ever Since Edward's parent died hes now a outcast and he doesn't want anything to do with his family, Or anyone.Can a new student Bella help him through his hard ship,even though shes going thorough one herself Canon Pairings EXB,ExR,JXA,CXEs ALL HUMAN
1. The Quote

Finish Each day and be done with it, you have done what you could; Some blunders and absurdities have crept in; forget them as soon as you can. Tomorrow is a new day: you shall begin it serenely and with to high a spirit to be encumbered with your own nonsense.

By Ralph Waldo Emerson

**A/N: This is a good quote that goes with my story and also people should follow**


	2. Am I suppose to be happy?

**Disclaimer: I do not know Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does**

**Edward's P.O.V  
**

I never thought my life would turn out the way it did. It felt like a transition turning you this way and that way, change after change. At first I thought my life was just boring, doing the same thing everyday, going the same places, and seeing the same people. Now its so …. How can you put it _full _I guess that's a way to put it.

Its like a dream not knowing what to expect. Like in a dream at first everything goes the way its suppose to. You meet people you'd never expect, you go places you never dream of and you do the unimaginable, then everything change for the worst just like a transition turning you this way and that way

The changes just keep on coming, like opening a door to your life you don't want to go through because you know its nothing good, but it draws you in. When you see it like _wow pretty colors _but it actually it foreshowing something evil, demonic but then again it could be a life learning lesson.

When you get inside that open door you don't want anybody in because you they would get tainted by even getting close to it, even if its someone you care about, because they don't fit into your world unlike you do, but if you let that person in you never know how that person could impact your life, it could be a good thing or a bad thing, then you could see if your open door could turn into something really spectacular. Just because of a transition turning you this way and that way.

* * *

That what happen in my life, the one transition after the other, after about a year ago. My life was simple I had a mom a dad and my closest family of a aunt uncle and

other cousins.

I was semi-happy I guess. My life wasn't merely exciting but I couldn't complain. I guess I felt like something was missing. Unlike my parents I knew they weren't happy. My mother Elizabeth Masen was always out working late out night . My father Edward Masen senior disagreed. He was always up waiting for my mother to get home always drinking vodka. He wasn't much of a father to me, always working

They were always arguing, always accusing my mother of cheating. I know that would never happen my mom loves my father and I, I was her son Edward.

So here I was in my room on my bed with my Bleeding Drops of Red, my poem book. I called it that because that is where I can pour my heart out and your heart doesn't bleed out sweat.

_ They were arguing_

_ Something was listening_

_ Wishing they were semi- happy_

"Edward." I heard Emmett my cousin call outside my window as I was finishing my poem.

He was adopted by my aunt and uncle Esme and Carlisle Cullen who was also Adopted Alice his sister. Jasper and Rosalie are Carlisle and Esme birth children. Emmett who was dating Rosalie.

"coming." I Yelled toward my window at Emmett who doesn't know how to use the door.

I ran down the stairs not wasting any time. Because I knew how Emmett didn't have patience. I saw my mom sitting at the diner table with coffee in her hands, and newspaper in front of her

"see you later mom." I said as I gave a kiss on her cheek.

" Do you mind if I stay over at Carlisle and Esme tonight." I asked

" No problem, you just as well because your father is staying out late working on a case." she said sighing.

My father the lawyer and my the waitress at a restaurant named _Point Blank_ here in forks. Staying out late again I wonder if he's the one cheating who never has time for me.

"Have a nice day at school sweet heart." She said as I walked out the door.

_See _I thought to myself, _she is happy _

I throw my bag over my shoulder and walked out the door toward Rosalie's BMW. Emmett stuck his head out of the car like a dog and said

"What took you so long , what were you doing making out with your mother." He said laughing at his own joke.

I shook my head "no I was making out with your mom." I said with a smirk.

"Not cool man." he said as I got into the car.

" Can you both just shut up, your getting on my nerves!" Rosalie yelled as she put her car into drive. I slide in the back seat and nudged Jasper.

"What's wrong with her I mouthed to him." He just shrugged.

It was very quiet on our way to school, we didn't want to tick off Rosalie. I had first period with Alice, English. Jessica Stanley always had a extra seat next to hers but I always tried to avoid her flirting. So I sat next to Alice. She was the one person who knew me, I didn't have to hide anything with Alice. She always felt like a sister to me.

"Are you OK." she whispered to me as we sat into our chairs for a English test.

I nodded as Mr. Banks sat a paper in front of me.

The passed slowly, I didn't want nothing more than to get away fro the school. We piled into Rosalie's car going to their house.

'so Eddie you coming over to our place?" he asked with a grin

"first of all stop calling me Eddie, and secondly yes I am."

"Good I want to kick your ass in some _Dead or Alive.'' _He said.

"we'll see who ass would be kicked."

We walked into the Cullen's house and saw Esme Cleaning up in the living room, who is was my mother's sister.

"Hey kids how are you." She asked as she gave everyone a kiss even me. It felt good that she considers me apart of the family. Carlisle my uncle wasn't home, still at the hospital the surgeon.

Then we went up the stairs into Emmett's room to play some Dead or Alive. Jasper came with us while the girls were up in their rooms talking fashion I guess. Emmett beat me with Ninja Giden. While I beat Jasper with Helana.

We went down the stairs for dinner. We weren't really talking. I hardly looked up from my plate until my uncle walked in from worked. He had slick back blonde hair about ''6'2 with blue eyes just like Rosalie. I considered him my hero even though I wouldn't tell my father that who was a drunk. He greeted everybody and kissed Esme on the lips who blushed. Everybody was like _eww a get room_. Emmett was the loudest. Not me I just stared. I was jealous how easy it was for him to be near her. He looked at her and you could see that he really loved her, like she was the only person in the world. My parent who argue all the time don't have that. My train of thought broke when I heard….

"Edward son your staying over right?" I smiled when he called me _son._

"yes, I just have to get a change of clothes, can I be excused?" I asked

"Of course" he said.

I got up from the table and walked to my house. My house wasn't that far from theirs, but their house was bigger then mines because they had six people living their and sometimes me. I saw a car parked in front of my house. I knew That it wasn't my father's car. I ignored it and went up stairs to my room to pack some clothes.

I was digging in my draws when I heard a noise. First I thought I was outside but then I heard it again coming from next door my parents room. I gathered my things and walked out of my door. As I walked down the hall the noise got louder and louder. I froze when I realized it was my mother voice. The door was ajar I peeked in and saw my mother sprawled across the bed naked with her legs propped open with some guy head between there.

"Oh James" she said as she guided his head in the right spot of her pussy.

I ran out of the there so fast I was out the door. I stopped in front of the house to catch my breath. That scene was replayed backed in my head. I doubled over and threw up tonight's dinner. By the time I got back to My uncles house it was pitch black. I walked into the house with my eye wide open. Esme saw me and ran to my side.

"Edward Sweetheart whats wrong" she asked concerned

"nothing, I think I'm going to go to sleep" I said in a dazed.

I trudged up the stairs into my room which was the guest room. I couldn't wrap my mind of what I just saw. I just flopped down onto the bed and tried to go to sleep.

**A/N: I hope you like it. Don't worry Bella is coming soon. It is a E/B story. Please Review. (Likes **, **dislikes, Criticisms, questions) thank you **

**I Know my poetry sucks but it was all I came up with in a short amount of time  
**


	3. I'm not satisfied where i'm at in life

**I do not own Twilight Stephenie Does  
**

**Edward Masen P.O.V  
**

The next morning was brutal. First of all I couldn't sleep. I was tossing and turning all night, Secondly I had a huge headache, and finally I had to remember what my mother did last night, god that was so disgusting. I think I have to drink some Lysol to get that memory out of my head.

So I had to force myself to get out of bed. I slugged towards the bathroom. Everybody in the house who had their own had their own bathroom including me because I kind of live here, this was like a second home to me. I went to the bathroom to wash up brush my teeth. As I was changing my clothes I glanced at the mirror and flinched from the sight of myself.

_God. _I thought to myself. _I look a mess._

I had bags under my eyes, my hair was a mess and I looked kind of pale. After giving up on trying to fix this mop I called my hair. I practicing in the mirror to look compose for the rest that was down stairs eating breakfast. I couldn't look to scared or to happy so I came up with looking dead. I walked down the stairs towards the kitchen and saw everybody eating breakfast. Everyone stopped and looked towards me as I walked in. I ignored them as I got a bowl and some Lucky Charms to eat. I sat down. Emmett who was the one who broke the silence.

"Damn Eddie you look terrible." he said as he slapped my back. And chocked on my cereal.

"Gee thanks so much." I said bitterly as I glared at him.

"Emmett Leave him alone, hes just having a bad day." Esme said saving my life from questions.

I sighed at stared at my food. Ok. I know my father was right about my mother cheating. I can't just tell him. I can't even face my mother after what happen. And Who the Fuck is James. He must be one of my mother customers my mother knew and brought. I shudder to think how many people she did her and my father's bed. Carlisle noticed me and put a hand on my shoulder and shoulder.

"Are you sure you ok." he asked with concern. I just nodded.

" By the way your father called last night, demanding to speak with you, but I refuse to wake you up, he said to call him when you wake up." Carlisle told me.

That was odd he never wanted to talk to me to him I was nothing more than a mistake.

" Do you know what it was about" I asked looking confused.

" He didn't say." Carlisle said to me.

I got up and went to the phone and dialed my house number. Someone picked it up in one ring.

"Edward!" I heard my father's voice.

"Yes its me." I heard him sighed on the other line.

"Good thing I got you before it was too late, I need to tell you something."

" To late for what, and what did you was to tell me." There was silence on the other line. I started to get impatient and started to tap my foot floor.

"Dad?" I said. I heard him take a deep breath and said

" I Love you." Then he hung up.

Just like that. I stared at the phone for a little while before hanging it up.

_What was that about. _I thought to myself. He never once before really told me that, and he never put any effort into living me. And To keep Esme and Carlisle up all night just to tell me that didn't make sense. I shrugged and went to the kitchen.

"Hey man you ok." this time it was Jasper who said that I just nodded at him.

" You look confuse." Alice said agreeing with Jasper.

" listen I don't care, I don't want to be late for school, are you guys ready or I'm leaving without you." Rosalie said as She looked at everyone but rested her eyes on me the longest.

We got up and said our goodbyes to Carlisle and Esme and piled up into Rosalie's car. I wasn't holding much of a conversation in the car. Every time Emmett would ask me a question all I would say was _Ah. _Or_ Hm._ I knew that Alice knew something was up with me, but I looked away from her trying to avoid her questions. We all got out of the car and went into the first building to our first class. I knew I couldn't avoid Alice for long because I had my first class with her. As soon as the rest of the family left she cornered me into the hallway.

"what's going on Edward, I know something is up and you're going to tell me." she said as she pointed her finger at me. I stared into her eyes and I knew she was right. One thing about Alice she never gave up until she got something she wanted.

"Ok, OK." I said putting my hands up trying to reassure her

"follow me." I said and I walked up the stairs to the roof of the school.

I use to go to the roof all the time by myself for an escape because everyone needs an escape.

I took a deep breath before turning towards her.

"My mom is cheating on my father." I told her as my voice cracked on the ending. I heard her gasped.

" Since when ." she said covering her mouth.

"For awhile I guess, I saw with some James guy last night." I said averting her eyes.

" That's why you were acting weird this morning, and last night." I nodded unable to speak.

"But wait you know him, you said his name was James." She said looking confused. I shooked my head at her.

"I …Um Heard her say his name last night during… you know.' I said looking down.

"And my dad was acting strange on the phone this morning do you think he knows." I said wondering. She just shrugged.

"That's besides the point." I said.

"The problem is What am I going to do here." I asked her. Alice thought about it for a moment.

"You could talk to her, and let her decide to tell your father because this breaking your family up." She said as she sat down on the ledge of the roof.

I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I guess I could do that, she owns me that much." I said thinking also.

"Listen I'll go with you, just in case you need back up." She said laughing at her own joke. I couldn't help but laugh with her to ease the tension. We ended staying up on the roof the whole talking about crap trying not get on that topic again. I knew the rest thought we were up to something.

By the time we got back to the car Emmett had his arms crossed over his chest looking at us with suspicion.

"where were you guys all day, you didn't even come to lunch." He said as he glared at Alice and me.

"It doesn't matter there here and now I could go home." Rosalie said annoyed. I swear shes always in a bad mood. Alice went to Jasper side as he embraced her.

We drive to my second home and went inside Carlisle had the day off who was with Esme on the couch. I instantly thought of my parents thinking why couldn't they have that. They Greeted us when we came in.

"Listen Jasper I'll catch up with you later I'm going to take a walk with Edward." I heard her say.

"Are you ready to go." She asked me. I nodded as we went out the door.

My house was walking distance. We didn't say much as we walked to my house. What was there to say._ Go get them tiger, I really hope your mom doesn't disown you. _so it was good that we stayed silent. I was walking with my head down as we turned the corner. I was trying to get what I was going to say to my mother. I when I notice that Alice had froze. I looked up to see what she was staring so wide-eyed at. That's when I saw Police Cars around the house, Ambulances, and cops walking in and out the house, my house.

I didn't hesitate as I ran to the house to see what was going on . One of the police officers grabbed me by the arm. I tried to yank free.

"I live here." I told him frantic. He let me go, and I almost fell on the stairs.

I rushed in the house and frozed when I saw Blood everywhere, and saw a forensic

Team over a body. I went to look over their Shoulder to see who it was. I was walking very slowly step by step hoping to not see who it was, praying that I did not know this person. Step by step breath by breath walk over to the body.

"Father." I whispered as I dropped down to my knees. I started to shake tears oozing out of my eyes. I wanted to looked away but I couldn't.

I touched his head. I wished I didn't because his head rolled over and I saw the bullet woe in his head. I was crying harder as I covered my mouth.

"cover the body" I heard something say. I was well aware that Alice was trying to pull me up onto my feet. But I couldn't move.

"Carlisle" I heard Alice say "We need you at Edward house something terrible happened." And she closed the phone.

I felt someone pick me up and put me on the couch. My eyes stilled stayed on that body.

I started to rock back and forth. I don't know how long I stayed like that. I felt so scared. I wanted someone to put their arms around me and tell me that every thing is going to be ok. I wanted my mom. I felt a little better when I felt arms around me. I thought it was my mother but then I looked up and saw Esme next to me. I guess she'll just have to do in the meantime. I saw Carlisle Talking to one of the officers. They started to walk towards us. He was kind of Tall and maybe in his early 40s and a name tag named Swan.

"Sorry for your lost." He told me. I didn't look up but he continued.

"We got a report today that neighbors heard some guns shoot. There was arguing in the house at first. Neighbors reported that your father kicked out an half naked from the house, before shots happen." He took a Deep breath before continuing.

" your father tried to kill your mother before committing Suicide. He also wrote you this note." He handed a letter. I came back to life when I hear d he "tried".

"Wait my mother is still alive." I asked relived. He frowned at me

"Barely." He sighed.

" She did suffer a bullet woe to the head, and we rushed to the hospital as soon as possible, you should go home and get some rest." He told me as he put one hand on my shoulder. Then he walked away.

I turned to Carlisle

"I want to see my mother" I demanded.

"Edward your-" I cut him off.

"No, I want to see my mother now, I could rest later." He nodded and the four of us walked out of the house together without looking back. Alice Squeezed my hand to tell that she was here

We drove to the hospital in silence. I looked out of the window in the back seat of Carlisle Mercedes. Every so often Esme would glance at me to see if I was ok. Alice was looking at the window too.

We went to see what room was Elizabeth Masen was in, and went to her room. The doctor said that she was a vegetable at this state. And there was no telling when should come out, he said maybe never, but I knew he was wrong. I went inside first.

I walked into her room and took a seat that was next to her bed. I sat down being cautious. I didn't know what say. I just sat there and stared at her. She had a wrap around her head, and I was thankful for that. I just sat there for awhile just looking at her. I got up gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm sorry," was all I said and walked before tears could consume me.

* * *

**One week Later…….  
**

Today was the funeral reception for my father. I didn't really want go. I didn't forgive for what he done to my mother, who was still in the hospital brain dead. Esme was also destroyed because that was her sister. I couldn't read the note that he left for me. It was tucked away in my pottery book called _Bleeding Drops of red _which I did look at since. I guess I was to scared to look inside.

I put on the black suit to go to my father funeral. He wasn't being buried here he was being buried in Chicago because that was where he was born. The more miles hes was away from me the better, even if dead. The whole Family was coming. We all piled into one of the Cullens SUVs and droved away. Everyone was quiet Even Emmett for once.

Not That much people came. Some people said a few thing while others payed their respects. I didn't say anything. I didn't have nothing to say. it's not like I talk much nowadays anyway. Some people got together after the funeral at the Cullens. I kind of hung around but then it got to much for me I went to my room, where I knew no one wouldn't bother me. I sat on my bed and I stared at my book of poetry. I opened it up and took at the not that my father wrote to me it said:

_Edward,_

_I'm writing you to know that this is the end of the for me. _

_I know I haven't been much of a father to you lately, I wasn't much of a good one anyway_

_. I'm hopping that Carlisle and Esme could do that job for now on._

_ I am also sorry about your mother and know that this not your fault. I choose this path. And remember that I'll always love you and I' be watching somewhere. _

_Love always, Your father._

I held the paper to my chest and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it and yes Bella is coming be patient. Please review (Likes, Dislikes, Criticism, Questions) Thank You**

**Morte apparatus**


	4. I'm more lost than I've ever been before

_**I do not Own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does**_

**Edward Masen P.O.V**

The last couple of weeks after the funeral I couldn't take it. All I kept thinking about was my mother and the letter that my father wrote to me. He wanted Carlisle and Esme to be my parents. Who was he to tell me who was going to be my parents or not. All the choice he made were wrong, I mean look what he ended up, six feet under Chicago. He really think that I would forgive him after I got the letter he wrote. He didn't even apology after putting her brain dead.

I couldn't make myself to visit my mother. It hurt seeing her there. I thought of that afternoon and how I was going to hate her because she was going to break up our family, because she was cheating. I felt kind of better that I wasn't the cause of her being in that state. I knew it was wrong feeling like, I regret talking to my father that day. I knew something was wrong when he called, because first of all he told me he loved me, and on other accounts he made it clear that he didn't want me in his life, he felt obligated to take care of me because he help made me. I should of pressed for answers about his behavior, I should have went over there to see what was wrong maybe he would of killed me if I did , maybe I deserved it.

I stayed in my room for weeks. At first Esme and Carlisle came up to check on me. Then Emmett and Jasper came up and tried to make jokes but that wasn't working. Rosalie only came up to yell at me about how I should get over myself because I'm making her depressed. I just ignored her. Alice came for moral support

."Edward." Alice said interrupting my thinking. when she came in my room.

"Why don't you come downstairs and eat as a family." She said pleading with her eyes.

I wanted to tell I wasn't apart of the family but instead I said "I'm not hungry

."Come on Esme is even making your favorite, Steak." my eyes lit up for a second.

"You barely ate for awhile, and you've been up here for weeks." I looked over at her

.If you really want me to come down stairs then I'll go."

"We all want you to come down stairs." She said it like it was obvious.

I walked with Alice down stairs to the dinner table. They looked up when they heard us. They looked surprise to see me. Emmett mouth even pooped open. They act like it was a miracle. I piled food on to a plate and took my seat next to Jasper like I usually do. I knew everyone was looking at me but my eyes was on my plate. I started to stuff food into my mouth. I almost forgot how hungry I was. I was eating so much everyone was looking at me.

"What.."I said with my mouth full.

"I'm hungry."

"Yeah I can see the way your inhaling your food like an animal." Emmett said. And everyone started to laugh. I half smiled

."I'm glad your eating something." I heard Esme say.

After dinner we all piled into the living room to watch a movie. Esme brought out tape.

" I found this upstairs in the attic, I wonder if you remember this.."

The tape was with Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice, it looked like they were little. It started by Emmett impersonating Arnold Schwarzenegger Terminator 2 . And Jasper was the little Boy who was John. Rosalie was his mom and Alice was the liquid metal guy trying to kill John (Jasper). They were little actors. Emmett was dragging himself into a hole like he was hurt, he was acting out the ending of the movie. And Jasper was pleading Emmett not to go. You had to admit it was kind of funny. Everyone was laughing. Then I realize that you see this family in the tape laughing and having fun and you see them here laughing and having a good time. Which I wasn't doing, I wasn't apart of.

"I'm going to call it a day." I said as I got up and walked to the stairs..

"Are you ok son." Carlisle asked me. I nodded.

"I'm just tired ." I said with a slight smile, and went up stairs to my room and drifted off to sleep.

The next mooring was Monday. I had to go to school. I to force myself out of bed. I haven't been to school for weeks because I was clouded in my depression, I had to go in order to get out of this town. Everyone was surprise when I joined them in the car. I guess they thought if I didn't want to go to school. It was silent on the way. I didn't talk to Alice on in first period. When I walked through the hall people were staring at me like I grew an extra head. I guess they heard what happen. After all it is a small was even worse. We all had lunch together. I was walking to get my lunch when I heard:

"Masen, I heard what happen,"

I didn't turn around to see who it was but knew it was, he was the biggest trouble maker in the school. If you wanted anything illegal he got it for you. He was the kind of person you'd want to stay away from. I kept walking to get my lunch

"Masen I'm talking to you, hows your brain dead mother.

" He said laughing at his was it. I clenched my jaw, balled my hands into a fist turned around and punched him in his face. He staggered back and swung back at me, I dodged it and kicked him in his knee. At that time people were coming over trying to see what's going on. I felt Emmett arms around me trying to hold me back. The aid of the lunchroom was holding James by the shirt.

"Stop it Edward its not worth it." he'd said in my ear.

I calmed down a little but I was glaring at while he was concerting on his bloody this point me and James was in front of the Principle office. The Principle was talking to our Parent/Guardians about our little fight. We sat as far away from each other. I was glaring at the floor while he was bleeding over the chair. I couldn't hear what they were talking about in there because he his room was sound proof. I heard the door open and saw Carlisle and Esme walking towards me, they looked disappointed..

"Come on Edward lets go home."

He didn't say anything as we was a quiet trip home. They didn't say anything. We Walked up to my room and closed the one bothered to wake me up the next morning to go to School. I kind of felt left well. I thought you'd better get use to it after all your suspended.

I went downstairs to get something to eat, it was about 12 noon. I frozed when I saw Carlisle And Esme sitting across from some lady in a suit on the couch. I descended down the stairs slowly. Esme and Carlisle turned when they heard me

."Good afternoon Edward come down stairs we have to talk to you about something."

I stopped in front of Carlisle and look at the lady in front of him. Then I looked at Esme who looked like she was crying.

"who's she". I said without averting my eyes away from hers talking to Carlisle . Carlisle was about to speak but this lady cut him off.

"Hi I'm Amy Rushford, I'm with social services." She offered me her hand, but I didn't take it. I looked over to Carlisle.

"But no one here is being abuse, why are you here?" I said.

"I'm here for you." she said looking at me.

"why. I'm not being abuse." I said confused.

I looked at Carlisle, but he looked away from my eyes and Esme was whimpering into his chest.

"Edward after the fight you had and not going to school for awhile foster care had to step in and since were not your legal guardians we can't do anything about it."

"I'm sorry." He took a deep breath and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Their taking you away to another home so you can be yourself again." I moved away from his hand.

I knew this would happen, I knew that you didn't want me to be apart of your family." I nearly shouted.

"Edward it isn't like that, you know-"

"BullShit." I screamed at him cutting him off.

I looked at all three of them and ran out of the house. I stared at nothing as I ran. My feet had a mind of their own. Before I knew I was in front of a house, My house a place where I know I would be safe. I walked up the stairs and looked around. It was empty. I winced as I looked towards the living room remembering what happen that day. I went up stairs to my old room, and curled up into a ball on the floor and before I knew it I heard a the door open.

* * *

**Six months later……**

"Edward come down stairs and put the garbage out now." My foster mother Victoria yelled as I lit up a cigarette and laved on my bed. I never listen to anything that bitch say she has nothing to hold over me. I don't owe her nothing.

"Edward didn't you listen to what I said." she yelled again as she busted through my door. I mean come on can people knock.

" No I wasn't paying attention could you run that by me again." I said as I took another puff.

"Put out the garbage and stop smoking in the house only I can do that and then she walked out.

I took my skateboard that had Led Zeppelin on the bottom and threw my bag over my shoulder, I walked pass the garbage cans and f licked my cig in the garden

. God she's going to be pissed when she see that. I thought to myself.

I started to skate down the street. I passed a couple of blocks when I saw their house but I wasn't going there. Ever since that day they told me that they didn't want me. I didn't want nothing to do with them. I knew that they didn't want me and was out to get me. Alice tried to talk to me but I didn't want to hear what she had to say.

I stopped in front of my old house that was still abandon. I don't think their going to sell the house after what happen, who want a house that someone died in. I sighed as I looked up at my house. I hid my skateboard in the bushes and started to climb to the side of the house where my room held. I didn't want to walk pass the living room, I didn't want to remember what happen that day. I jumped in my window. I looked around which was nothing there but a mattress. I sat down and started combing through my bag. I pulled out my poetry book. I haven't wrote in here in awhile since I knew My mom was brain-dead. I couldn't pull the plug on my mother. The decision was up to me because I was here next kin. I felt like I killed her again. Today I felt like a poet again. I pulled out a pen and stated to write:

_A Flower the color of blood_

_Wind howled through the tree all aroud me_

_Whipping the branches in every direction._

_The sky overhead chured,_

_Thick with roiling in every direction._

_Each rain-beaded petal was vividly red, slender and blade like, _

_The way some tropical orchids are._

_Yet the flower was lush and full, too,_

_And it clung close to the branch like a rose._

_The flower was exotic, mesmerizing thing I'd ever seen._

_It had to be mine._

I realize as I was writing this I souned like such a girl so I tried to write it again

_Thunder rumble. _

_My heart beat faster._

_I turned away and looked back at the floweras it trembled on the branch_

_A single petal was torn away by the wind._

_Pushing my hands through the throns,_

_I felt lashes of pain across my skin,_

_But I kept going_

_' Dtetermined_

_But my fingertip touched the flower,_

_It instantly darkened,_

_Withering and drying as each petal turned black_.

Then I feel asleep in my old room on my old mattress it felt like home again.

The next moring was school. I still had to go to the same dumbass school and see the same dumdass people including my family. I quickly went to Victorica's and changed and skate my ass to school. I got there in time to see Emmett and the rest flie out of the car. I didn't want them to see me so I hid behind a tree until I could no longer see them. I came behind the tree and went to my first period class. That was math. Also when my family disowned me I changed my program so I had none of the classes with them, only lunch.

I sat in the back of the seat as usual. Nobody bothered to look at me as I sat down because I was concedered a outcast maybe its because I looked so depress, even Jessica stopped bothering me that was relief. The day passed quickly before you know it, it was lunch. I got my lunch and went to sit in the back of the Cafeteria where I usually sit. I could see every face and these children didn't even know it . Its like I'm their Predator and their Prey,never know when I'm going to strike.

Since I was done with lunch, I was done with school. I only had Biology next period, so I decided to leave. I needed some weed anyway, I was running low. Before I left that morning. I took some money from Victoria's house. I was headed towards Port angles to meet the dealer. When I got there he was standing on the corner by a store. I looked around to see if anybody was watching. I walked up to him and asked for an ounce of grass I slipped him my cash and he slipped me my stuff. Then that when I heard Sirens. I guy was out as I car was in front of me. I was trapped. "Shit' I cussed at myself. They read me my rights and took me down to the present.. They said I had to wait for a guardian to bail me out.

_Great. _I thought. _She going to bitch about this._

I waited around for a while. First I thought They forgot about me. Then I heard

"Edward Masen." A guard said as he unlocked the gate.

I thought I could go back home then I saw Ms. Amy Rushford. The stupid social Worker who put me in that home I clenched my teeth and walked toward her.

" What do you want, to ruin my life again."

"I'm here to help you just don't see that " She said

"Your right I don't" I said to her.

" Your always in trouble Edward especially the drugs they found on you, this was the last straw. You have two option Jail or rehab for two months."

We pulled up to _Fresh Pines_ rehabilitation center. _We change people._ That was there slogan. I groaned internally. Rushford delivered me there herself to make sure I don't escape or something. Why would I escape If they are going to put me in jail.

"Edward." She said

"I know' I told her

We walked in the place and she checked me in, and left, and left. This place looks more like prison. The guards took to my room. They said that we eat three meals a day. Have therapy sessions one on one with our therapist and do the work the sent us from our schools so that we don't fall behind.

When I opened the door guess who was there. James Michaels. He was kind of one of the reasons why I was here.

" Edward Masen. The was the last place expected to see you" he said laying on his bed. I walked across from him on the other bed. I didn't say anything to him.

I stared at the gray walls that could make you commit suicide just from looking at them.

"Come Edward I'm sorry about the last time I was an ass." He held out his hand I stared at it for along time and shook it.

We and James became good acquaintances during the time here it was really boring without James. He was the life of the party. He reminded of Emmett minus the drugs which he smuggled in at nights. We and couple of other guys staying here got high on the roof. So much for the security. As for the one on one sessions of therapy with Ms. Underwood was very informative if you know what I mean, She even wrote progress fake reports on how good I'm doing . Before you know it My two months was up and it was time to go home. This time Victoria picked my up. And we rode to her house. She didn't say anything on the way there. We pulled up in front of the house and got out. I lit up a cigarette.

"I see things haven't change" she said as she went up to the house.

I rolled my eyes and, I walked down the street in the rain to my old house. I was happy that I got to be by my self where I belong. As I turned the corner I saw a light on where the living room was suppose to be. I looked at it confused. The electricy was turned on and who was in MY house. I avoid the front of the house and went around the back. Where the kitchen was at. The light was on there too. I opened the screen door and walked in. I saw that the house was furnished. I looked around and heard

"May I help you". A girl said looking at me stand in the middle of the kitchen. She was Averaged height, slim with long brunette hair. and big brown chocolate eyes.

I ignored her looks and walked into MY house.

"Hello, are you lost " she asked.

"What are you doing in my house." I asked confused.

"I'm sorry but this is mine house, it has been for two months." she said confused.

At this time officer Chief swan Came up behind The brunette and said.

"Edward you need to leave this isn't your house anymore, they sold it." He said as he put distance between me and the girl.

"Bella go up stairs to your room, I'll handle this." Watched as she walked away from my sight.

" Edward you need to leave before I'll escort you "

"I know, I know I'm leaving" I said as I walked out from the back of the house to the front into the rain again.

I glanced up where was room and saw the girl looking down at me with sad eyes. I walked away from my escape.

**A/N: I hope you like it. Bella P.O .V is next chapter it may be awhile before I post it. I'm going to have to think about. Review. (Likes , dislikes, Criticisms, questions) thank you **

**Morte Apparatus**


	5. Believe me, i'm just as lost as you

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does**_

_**A/N: I am sorry for not updating, because I had a lot of work to do, with school.  
**_

_**Let me clear something up. The James that was with Edward's Mother is the same James that is hanging out with Edward but he doesn't know it YET.**_

_**I want to thank everyone for reviewing and putting for favorites especially I Have cullenism, who reviewed my every chapter.**_

_**Sorry because I keep changing my chapter titles I promise that this will be the last time.**_

_**This is Bella point of view, remember she came when Edward was still in rehab**_

**_Bella's P.O.V_**

As I looked around, I saw people buying their tickets for the airplane, rushing so that they won't miss the plane or waiting. That was what I was doing, waiting to be shipped off to Forks, Washington to my father Charlie Swan.. I was being passed to person to person to after my mother Renee had died. Her husband Phil, my stepfather didn't want me around anymore, he never did. After all he wasn't obligated to, he wasn't my father. Even if he was my father I wouldn't be happy there because he was never around and he was so depressed all the time. He acts like he was the only one who lost Renee. I never liked him I always thought that he was an interference in our lives. It seem like he was corrupting Renee. Our relationship started to grow farther apart after he came into our lives. He was always saying that it was my fault and how I wasn't worth it. Maybe it was true, maybe I wasn't worth it. I should have been paying attention when I was driving, I shouldn't have gotten so mad. Now I couldn't say how sorry I was because she was buried I forks. She requested to be there because she was born there. Maybe that was my purpose is to apologize for what I've done even though we never got along.

Phil didn't even visit me at the hospital after he knew that Renee had died, when had several broken bones including my ribs and a few cracks in my skull. My father Charlie didn't even call me. Just like Phil he thought that Renee being dead was my fault. He said that it was my fault why they broke up. Phil sold the house without telling and packed my bags, gave me one-way ticket to Washington and "Your father will be waiting for you when you get there", then left. It happen so fast I didn't even know what to say. That why I'm here at the airport.

I looked around and took a seat in front of the board where the departing flights to see my plane was coming. It said one hour.. I sighed as I looked back on that day that felt so long ago….

**_Flashback_**

_I was in my mother car waiting to drive her to the hospital, At this point I was fed up with her. I was still mad at her for ditching me for Phil. We were supposed to have a mother daughter bonding time to work on our relationship which was going down hill. She promises she'll be there, but no she was with Phil. It seems like nowadays she has no time for me. It feels like I'm alone in this world. If she doesn't want me around then she should say it like Charlie, I could take the rejection. I honked the horn for her to hurry up. I knew nothing was wrong with her she was being dramatic, because she thinks she is pregnant. She opened the door to the passenger side._

_"Happy." She said as I drove off. We saw Phil wave at us as we left. I wanted to flip him off._

_"Not even close."I told her.I was trying to concentrate on the road. It was like five minutes of quiet when I heard her say: _

_"You don't have to be so rude; I'm still your mother." I didn't say anything I just looked straight ahead._

_"I don't see why you're mad I didn't do anything to you." she still went on. I looked at her in disbelief."_

_Can't believe you just said that, after you married Phil everything changed, you pushed me aside, and you ignore me. I don't know you anymore." I said looking to the road trying to compose myself._

_"Oh well your almost eighteen you'll have to get use to it sooner or later especially with the new baby coming. She said as she rubbed her stomach. _

_I wanted to tell there wasn't a baby.I wanted to cry right there. I turned to look at her with tears stinging my eyes. It's like your whole world crash when your mother says that she doesn't want you anymore._

_"You don't love me" I whispered to her."_

_No." she looked at me with no sympathy. that same time I heard a horn honk and tires screeched. I looked up in time to see a car impact us from the passenger side then I blacked out...._

I came back to reality when I heard Seattle Washington was now boarding. I sighed as I got up and took my bag to board the plane. The plane ride seemed to take so long I thought it would never end. I was kind of hoping wouldn't because I had to face my father. As I mentioned before he doesn't like me but he has to take care of me. I have a feeling this is going to be a long year.

As I walked off the plane I saw Charlie waiting there with an impatient expression. He had his blue uniform on, I guess he's going straight to work after this. I took deep breath and walked to him.

"Isabella." He said with a nod, He knew I didn't like to be called Isabella.

He turned around and towards his black cruiser while I was left struggling with my suitcases. When I finally got to the car he was sitting in the driver's seat with his hands on the steering wheel and looking straight ahead. I got in and put my seat belt on before he could drive off. The ride was silent and long really long. There wasn't really much to say, he'll probably just talk down to me and I would just take it because I deserved it anyway. I looked out the window and noticed that there was nothing familiar where he was going.

"Where are we going?" I asked him ask him confused not aware of my surroundings.

"Home." that was all he said.

That still didn't clarified where we were. He pulled up into a driveway and I got of the car and looked up. I was about four stories high with three windows facing the front. It was supposed to be white but the paint was fading. There were two huge rectangular windows; no doubt they were bedrooms and probably a bathroom. We walked up the front porch which had 2 white chairs and a table between them. I opened the door where you can first see the living room; it wasn't that big, with two beige couches. The floor probably had carpet you can see it was remove. Charlie didn't say anything as I was exploring the house.

"You sold the other house." I ask him still looking around. Trying to remember what that other house looked like that was smaller.

"Yes I sold it after-" he took a deep breath.

"I needed a bigger house and this one has been abandon for months. A family use to live here but they left already. Listen I have to go to work, here." he said as he threw me the keys that I didn't catch and walked out.

I didn't move until I heard the car drive away. I went straight to the kitchen which was adjacent to the living room. It had a dining area which held three people a sliver refrigerator and a black stove. I walked back into the living room grabbed my suit case and went upstairs to find my room. I passed a bathroom, a master bed room which was Charlie's. I walked into a blue room that looked like it could have been a boy's room. There wasn't much to the room but a bed and a desk by the bed and the closet. I looked out of the window and saw the front house. I sighed as I fell on my bed and looked up at the ceiling and closed my eyes

I woke up again and looked at the digital clock it read six o'clock. Charlie must be coming home soon. I went down stairs to the refrigerator and started to pull out some ground meat to make a meat loaf with mash potatoes. I was almost done when I heard Charlie's car pulled up in the driveway. He walked in the kitchen looked around sat down and didn't say anything.

"It's almost done," I told him.

"Hm." Was all he said.

I put the plate in front of him and sat across from him and started to eat. Nobody talked I guess he was giving me the silent treatment until I move out or something."

You're registered for school tomorrow. You should know how to get to forks high." Then he got up and went upstairs and I was stuck with the dishes.

I woke up the next morning groggy; I had to get use to the new environment. I had to force myself out of bed for my first day of school. I waited until I heard Charlie leave until I left. I didn't have a car to get to school nor didn't I want one. After the car crash I never drove again. I had this fear that day would replay again, so I went on foot. I knew where the school was. We passed it on our way here. It took about twenty minutes to get here. The parking lot was already packed with student a car, which means class already started. I walked to the main entrance and went to the main office. I found an administrator at the desk.

"Excuse me.' I said as I walked up to her.

"I'm new here."

"Oh your Isabella Swan, yes we were expecting you."

She gave me my program and ask if I'll have any trouble around the school, I told her I wouldn't have a problem. As I was walking around the school I realized that I didn't know where I was going. I roaming aimlessly in the empty hall, the room numbers looked so confusing. I saw a girl coming from the bathroom with a hot pink skirt on with a shirt that said I heart boys with a heart in the middle.

"Hey are you lost." she said coming up to me.

"Yeah I'm new" I was going to say until she cut me off

"Your Isabella Swan." she said.

"Small town" She told before I could ask.

"I'm Jessica." she told me.

"Call me Bella." I told her.

"Let me help you find your class." she said as she took my program and laughed.

"Your class is right here in front of you.." she gestured in front of her. I blushed from my embarrassment.

"This is my class room also."

She opened the door and I walked in behind her. I introduced myself to the teacher and walked to an empty seating the back because Jessica was already sitting next to a girl who had the same outfit as hers with long black hair and tons of make-up on. I think she was aiming to look sexy but she over did it. Every now and then make-up girl would sneak glances at me and whispered something to Jessica. I tried to pay attention to the teacher but let's face it that's good in math. When the bell finally rang I got up and walked towards the door and make-up girl walked towards me

"Hi, I'm Lauren, you must be Bella come with us to lunch." Then she turned and flipped her hair. Jessica walked quickly behind her. You could tell who was the bitch in this relationship.

She looked a person you'd stay away from, but since I didn't know anybody I going to deal with her for now.

"Why are you walking in the back?" She pulled me to her side.

"So.' she said trying to make force conversation.

"Where did you come from"

" Phoenix Arizona "

"Hey Tyler "she yelled cutting me off to talk to some tall kidHe gave her a kiss on the cheek until he notice me

"Who's this' he asked

"oh this is -"

"I'm Tyler said cutting her..He offered me his hand. When he cut Lauren off

And I went to shake it but he bent down to kiss it. I atomically took a step back. I quickly looked over at Lauren but she was to busy talking to was wrong with him? I thought. He was right in front of his girlfriend. Jessica was about to say something to me when some guy with sandy blond came up behind her and put his hand on her waist and kissed her on her neck.

"Stop it Mike". She said as she as she playfully hit him.

"This is Bella she's new, Bella this Mike." She introduced us. He nodded as we walked to the cafeteria which was packed with kids, In different cliques. Jessica noticed my distraction."Let me give you tour of the lunchroom, In the far right corner there are the emo kids in the middle there are the geeks and the chess club is right next to them." She started naming cliques like the Christians, the Animal rights, and the losers.

"And we are the jock table like Cheerleaders, Football players." She concluded.

"Who are they" I asked as she missed a table of four kids

"Oh they are the Cullen's" Jessica she said with a disgust expression

"The adopted kids" Lauren interjected.

"They aren't in any cliques but their cousin Edward Masen is, he a freak and there's a table reserved for him." Lauren said as pointed to the far left corner.

"Where is he" I asked.

"Rumor has it that he's in jail for trying to kill his parents" Jessica whispered.

"They finally convicted that freak" Lauren asked disgusted.

"No he's in rehab for drugs charges, he won't be back in two months" Tyler clarified.

"How do you know" Lauren asked.

"A friend of a friend told me."He said as he shrugged.

"To bad he turned out the way he did he was cute, I could have had him" Jessica said with a sigh.

"Hey." I heard Mike say

they were talking about a party that was going to happen sometime today.

"Hey, Bella should come" Jessica said.

"Yeah she should". I heard Tyler say but didn't look at him.

"No, I can't maybe some other time." I told her as her face fell.

"Yeah maybe some other time." Lauren said not disappointed.I got up when the bell rang.

I got up to go to biology and Mike was in my next class asked me about my life in Arizona . I told things that were true except about my mother. I introduced myself to the teacher and sat down in the back where it was empty. It was boring and I couldn't concentrate on anything. I was just hoping to get out of this school, but then again I didn't want to go home to Charlie. The day finally ended and everybody was walking to their cars, and I was walking home. Jessica was walking beside me.

"Are you sure you can't come, it'll be fun."

"Sorry next time I promise."

'I'll hold you to it." then she ran off to her car,

I didn't want to walk fast home because of what was coming, so I walked slowly looking at the different houses and the green covering everywhere while it rained. When I finally did get home it was dark and Charlie's car was already in the driveway. I was hoping to get home before him.

When I walked in I saw Charlie sitting at the table with his hands folded on it. He glared at me.

"Do you see anything wrong with this picture." he asked.

I looked around trying to see what he was talking about.

"I don't know what you mean." I said hurrying up with my words.

He got up and walked to me.

"Don't play stupid you bitch, WHERE'S MY FUCKING FOOD."

"I…I" I stutter as he raised his hand to hit me and I cringed waiting for it to come, but it never did. I looked up and saw him look at his hand and then drop it.

"Don't bother to make anything." He left and slammed the door.

I didn't move until I heard his car drove off I didn't sleep at all that night I didn't hear Charlie come back at all after ha yelled at me, but he should be going to work right now. I made sure to get up so early so I wouldn't miss first period of class like I did yesterday. It was raining a little harder than yesterday. It was brutal walking through it even though I had my umbrella. When I arrived there were some cars there in the student parking lot, which meant I was early.

I introduced myself to the teacher and saw Jessica and Lauren sitting together in the front, once again dressing alike in all blue. They nodded as I walked by them. The only empty seat was in the back next to a pixie like black haired girl who was writing intently in her book. As I took my seat she didn't look up. It looked like she was drawing in her book. The English lesson was easy. The girl next to e didn't say anything; she didn't even look up for the whole period. Usually people introduce themselves but she act like I wasn't even there. When the bell rang Lauren and Jessica walked up to me

"God isn't she a freak." Lauren said as the little girl paused for a moment turned around and walked away.

"Who is she?" I asked"That's Alice Cullen; we were talking about her some time ago." Jessica whispered.

I remember they were talking about her family day passed by quickly when you have people to talk to.

* * *

**Two months later.....**

The only period that took so long was the passed almost two months everything was pretty much the same. I see the same people everyday, I go to the same classes everyday, and people talk about the same thing everyday. I was walking with Jessica to lunch, and yet again she was talking about a party at her house tonight.

"Come on Bella you've been here for a month and you still haven't been to one of my parties, I'll be fun."I thought about going to their party but I wasn't much of a party person but then again I didn't want to stay with Charlie.

"Ok." I told her."I'll go."

"Hey everyone Bella is coming to one of our get-together." Jessica told everyone

"Really that's great." I heard Tyler say, Lauren didn't look happy, I could have sworn she rolled her eyes at me.

The day finally ended and Jessica told me that she would be picking me up at my house around eight. I wrote down my address. She didn't even look at it when put it in her pocket and left for her car. I hurried home and started to make Charlie food so I won't get yelled at like hes had been doing there is no change with him since I've been here. I had to pre-heat the oven to bake the chicken. The house was getting a little hot so I opened the back door. I put the chicken in the oven and sat down by the counter and started to think about how I was going to get out for the party. I tell Charlie and I just couldn't just walk out so the only option was to sneak out. I was to busy in my thoughts when I heard a noise. I looked up to see a wet about my age soaking wet in the kitchen looking around confused averting his eyes emerald green eyes everywhere, he seem like he didn't see me

"may I help you." I asked the boy who looked startled that I was there. He ignored me_._

"Hello is you lost." He swung his head around to look at me with his hair dripping with rain water, it looked almost dark brown. His eyes was roaming my body, he walked closer to me he was about a foot taller

"What are you doing in my house.' he said it almost angry

_His house _I thought_. He lived her before me?_

"I'm sorry but this is my house, it has been for awhile." I said confused.

"Edward you need to leave this isn't your house anymore, they sold it." Charlie said coming up behind me.

"Bella go up stairs in your room I'll handle this."I walked upstairs to my room.

I heard the door close and I looked outside of my window and saw Edward I guess look up at me, he looked so hurt like something was taken away from him, like I had taken something from him. I had an urge to run outside and rake him into my arms and hold him, but he turned and walked away. I watched him until I couldn't see no moreI had to back down stairs and to serve Charlie his food. We ate in silence like was always do he didn't say anything about the incident that happened earlier. I quickly did the dishes while Charlie went up stairs to sleep. I went up stairs to my room and looked outside the window to wait for Jessica. I saw something black come up in the drive heard

"Bella it's me Jessica."

"Yeah I'm coming." I said as I climbed out of my window being careful so I won't fall.

I knew there was a ladder by my room so I was trying to feel for it with my foot in the darkness.

"Hurry up." Jessica said as I was half way we walked from my house she looked like she wanted to ask me a question.

"Why were you in that freak's house."

"Who." I asked but I knew she was talking about Edward.

"You know that kid Edward Masen who tried to kill his mother and tricked his father into killing himself." She said with a shrug.

"My father brought the house it was on sell." She didn't press on the subject turned the corner to see a brick red house with two cars in the driveway.

"My parents aren't home." she told walked in to see Lauren sitting on Tyler making out and Mike sitting on the other couch breathing in a vase looking thing that was clouded with smoke. Jessica went his side and started to kiss his neck.

"You want some." He asked holding up the vase thing, looking groggy.

"No thanks.' I said and he shrugged and gave it to Jessica.I found a seat and started to look around the place.

"Bella." I heard Tyler say.

"Where do you live."

"She lives in that freak's house." Jessica said, she couldn't wait to share her information. everyone stopped what they were doing .

Lauren was the first one to speak.

"You live in Edward Masen's haunted house." She asked in disbelief.

"My dad brought it and its not haunted.' I said defending myself. And they just stared.

"I need water." I said as I got to the kitchen.I took a deep breath as I leaned with my hands on the counter..

Someone touched my arm and I jumped as I turned around. Tyler was standing in front of me. I leaned my back against the wall holding my heart.

"Sorry I scared you." he said smiling.

"It's OK." I said averting my eyes as my cheeks heated. It was silent for about a second

."Don't worry about them, they was just surprise."

"Hmmm." was all I said.

He lifted his hand to brush my hair behind my shoulder. I shuddered at his touch. I tried to move away from his hand but he grabbed my hips and force me against his chest. Then he crushed his lips to mine. Then I put my hands on his chest to push him back, but he restrained my hands and forced my mouth open. I kneed him in his groin and ran flat out of the door.

" Bell -" I heard Jessica started to say.

I ran out into the rain until I saw my familiar house. I stopped to take a breath before I climbed up into my room. I could still fell his hands on me. I started to scratch as I walked to the bathroom to take a shower. I stripped off my clothes and started to scrub where his hand s were. I went back to my room after I was finished and sat on my bed just staring, then my eyes started to water tears flowed from my eyes. He almost rapped me with his girlfriend next door. I layed down on my bed into a ball and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up the next morning with a head ache and on top of it I was late.. I got up quickly and put on my clothes. Charlie was already gone by the time I came downstairs. I walked quickly to school and got there at the neck of time. I was hoping not to Jessica and the rest of them because of what happen that night. When I was walking through the halls people started to stare at me with disgusted looks.

_Why were they looking at me like that? _I thought. My cheeks heated as I looked walking through the halls.

I finally got to my English class, everyone was silent as I walked to my seat . Some was whispering and others were giggling at me. The only one who didn't stare at me was Alice Cullen. She was still looking at her book. English finally ended and Lauren walked up and walked out. Lauren walked up to me until we got outside out of the hall.

"Freak." She nearly shouted

" I mean Bella, my boyfriend Tyler doesn't want a freak like you allover him, he doesn't want your lips disgusting lips on him." At this point everyone crowded over hoping for a fight.

"You think I wouldn't find out." I didn't say anything.

"That's why you ran out right." Before I could defend myself she shoved me on the floor and everyone started to laugh.

I helped myself off the floor and went to my next class. The whole day was people staring pointing and laughing. When it was lunch time it was the worse. I got my food and looked around foe a seat. I couldn't seat at Lauren's table. The geek's tale was staring at me even the Emo kids were staring at me too. I only place was the far left corner where it was empty and safe. I sat looking down at the table avoiding everyone's eyes.

I saw a showdown in the corner of my eyes; I was hoping it wasn't someone trying to embarrass me. I glanced up and saw two emerald eyes looking down at me. I looked away quickly averting his eyes. Edward Masen sat down two feet from me the first person who was label a freak. I saw him put his skateboard on the table and his bag. I looked up to still see him looking at me with a confused expression.. I was locked in his gaze then his eyes were gazing over my body. I quickly looked down and started to pick at my food.

He started to get up and move to my side. I suddenly got scared. Last night he was mad, and maybe he was going to take it out on me today since he couldn't do it last night. I saw him shift slightly to me. It looked like he wanted to say something but he didn't. I looked back down at my plate. I looked at him again and saw him looking ay his plate like he was concentrating on something really hard.

When the bell rang he quickly got up and put his skateboard in front of him and walked swiftly out. I walked out after him. It looked like he was going to the same building as me because I had biology next. When he was walking in front of me I got a really good look as his muscles flexed under his black shirt. Then he stopped to bend down to tie his shoes. I cursed myself for walking ahead of him I really wanted to see how his ass looked in his black jeans. I was too scared to look back to see if he was behind me so I wouldn't get caught staring at him. I went to biology and walked to my table. I wasn't really paying attention for ten minutes but when the door open to my surprise Edward Masen walked in and Handed Mr. banner a packet of paper and started to walk towards me.

His eyes looked into mines as he walked down the aisle his eyes never leaving mine. He pulled out his chair next to me because there weren't anymore seats available. I started to write stuff from the board. I took a deep breath and let it out. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward fidgeting in his seat like he had to go to the bathroom. I glanced at him again and he looked at me wide-eyed. I quickly looked away straight to the board. I saw his pen rolled over to my side of the table. He reached to get it and his hands brushed my exposed skin. I felt a jolt electricity run through me, I heard him suck in a breath.

He didn't talk to me at all for the whole period like his cousin Alice Cullen did. I guess it runs through the family, or maybe he was still mad at me for stealing his house away from him the only place where his family was alive to him, that's how I felt when Phil sold the house.

When the bell rang everyone left the room and I was alone with Edward Masen who was still sitting down with his bag on his lap. I wanted to say sorry that I caused you hurt, as soon as I was going to say something.

"Edward, there you are." I heard someone come up behind me.

H had short brown hair and was as tall as Edward, with honey colored eyes.

"James what are you doing here." Edward said to him as they slapped hands with each other.

"Looking for you." I heard James say as I walked out to my next boring class.

**A/N Thank you for reading, please review for questions suggestions, comments.**

**The next chapter is Edward's point of view **


	6. Shes My Middle C

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does

**A/N:Sorry for the delay with this chapter, I know its been over a month. my Computer been acting up and had to go to the library. This chapter took me over a month to type because ti limited time in the library.. I know** 'I'm Slow'. **But you have to bear with me, i'll try to get the next chapter soon. Thank you for all of your reviews. Any questions ask and you might not remember what happen in the last chapter so here is a review. and thank you every one for your reviews and alerts**

**_Previously on the last chapter: _  
**

_He didn't talk to me at all for the whole period like his cousin Alice Cullen did. I guess it runs through the family, or maybe he was still mad at me for stealing his house away from him the only place where his family was alive to him, that's how I felt when Phil sold the house._

_When the bell rang everyone left the room and I was alone with Edward Masen who was still sitting down with his bag on his lap. I wanted to say sorry that I caused you hurt, as soon as I was going to say something._

_"Edward, there you are." I heard someone come up behind me._

_He had short brown hair and was as tall as Edward, with honey colored eyes._

_"James what are you doing here." Edward said to him as they slapped hands with each other._

_"Looking for you." I heard James say as I walked out to my next boring class_

**Also this chapter goes back when Bella came, so you'll know what Edward was thinking...Sorry for the Mistakes. **

* * *

_Today I woke up groggy. I woke up to._

"_EDWARD GET UP YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL !!!"_

"_I'M COMING." I yelled back._

_Who was she to boss me around, and for that I'm taking my time. I sat on the edge of my bed and thought back to last night..... __How the hell did chief Swan buy my house, and where the hell was I supposed to go._ I thought to myself. I had a good to just in the place and trash his stuff; he's probably at work right now. Shit. I can't do it anyway he'll know it was me and I can't afford to back to jail. Who the fuck was that girl. I didn't even know he had a daughter; no doubt she was still in high school.

I didn't want her chocolate brown eyes look at me with sympathy. I didn't need it from her, she doesn't even know me if she did she'll run away just like everyone else. She look like she'll be hanging out with those Jackass Lauren and Jessica's people, a cheerleader. _She could cheer for me she like. _I thought to myself with a smirk. I shook my head trying to take that thought out of my head.

I picked up a cigarette trying to distract myself. Victoria busted my door open.

"Edward, get the fuck up you're going to be late on your first day back." I just looked at her took a puff of my cig not moving.

"Can you please get out of my room?" I said through my teeth. I was already mad she doesn't have to add to it.

She just stood there surprise that I didn't scream at her and walked out.

Anyway back to I was saying before. I was fucked up last night. Since I couldn't go to my old house, and I didn't want to go back to Victoria 's because I would be just admitting defeat. I decided to go to Forks Cemetery . I mean I had to go somewhere... I used to go there a lot in the summer time when it was really hot.

I just used to lay there next to a Edmund Mathews, because his name was the closes to mines.. I used to get drunk or high talking aimlessly about nothing. Last night I found a ladder hidden in the bushes and climbed over it. I almost snagged my jeans over the spiked rod. I jumped down and searched for my buddy. I got drunk next to him and forgot how I got home.

I snapped back to reality cause I realized I was going to be late for school. I finally got up to after my smoked my last puff. I went to the bathroom to wash up and put my dark clothes on, and left without seeing Victoria and skated off to school... I missed first period. Whatever. I saw all of the student's cars even my traitor family's. I looked straight ahead and walked down the hall. I saw the Principle Mr. Greene walking towards me. I turned to walk up to the stairs to my next class to avoid him.

"Edward Masen." I heard him call my name.

I cursed internally as I turned around to face him with a fake smile plastered on my face.

"Mr. Greene." I said as he walked in front of me.

"its good to see you back in school, how was your…… extended vacation?" He didn't want to say rehab.

"It was very informative." I said with a rueful smile on my face, Thinking back to the therapy sessions with Mrs. Underwood.

He raised an eyebrow at me because of my reaction.

"Don't worry Mr. Greene I'm a changed man." I said as I clapped my hand on his back and walked upstairs to my second period English class, I think.

I saw people staring at me as usual and walking quickly to their classrooms, probably to tell the student that their one and only freak is back in black. I opened the door to my English classroom and everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at me. I swear they don't have no lives.. The teacher didn't stop teaching, good man.

As I walked to back of the class where my seat was people were cringing away from me because they didn't want to be tainted by me. To have a little fun I purposely tripped and fell on some kid named Eric, the geek and made sure to touch his bare skin. He yelped and jumped up trying to wipe the "dirt" from his skin. I started to laugh like one of those evil scientists.

"Mason go to the Principle office right now." My laugh cut off.

Seriously did he think that I was going to go to the Principle office, please. I walked up the stairs to the roof to blow off some steam. I just looked up at the gray clouded sky letting the rain hit my face. I closed my eyes getting lost in myself. I heard the bell ring for the next class to began. I walked down the stairs to my next class.

"Did you hear that the new girl is label a freak now." I heard some black haired girl said to some red haired girl.

"says who.." The red haired girl said

"Says Lauren." I'm tired of hearing her name.

"Yeah I think her name is Isabella Swan."

_Labeled a freak already, but shes new._ I said to myself. I shrugged and went to my class.

The went by quickly there were more rumors about this Bella being labeled a freak. Lunch came and everybody rushed downstairs like they never ate before. I took my time. People didn't bother to look at me anymore but I still got stares.

I walked to my table and found a girl there. The same girl from last night, the same girl that everybody was talking about. I cautiously sat down like two feet away from her. She glanced at me and then looked away quickly.

Now this was my chance to tell her off when I couldn't do it last night. I stared at her until she looked up at me. I already know what I was going to say. She caught me off guard when she looked at me staring into my eyes for a long time, like she was trying to see through me. My heart instantly stopped as I looked into her eyes. My eyes gazed over her soft pink plumped lips. I looked down to see her low cut blue shirt, one nipple erect the other hidden by her long dark brown hair.

_Shit. _I was getting so hard. I shifted in my seat looking down at my food trying to concentrate how to breathe. When the bell rang I quickly got up and put my skateboard in front of me trying to hide my erection. I didn't want to be obvious about it.

I was ahead of her I didn't want her to be behind me, so I purposely went to the floor to 'tie my shoes'. She walked past me.. I got up and watched her walked down the hall until I couldn't see her no more.

I had to fix this problem so I quickly ducked into the bathroom. Thank God nobody was in here. I poured some soap in my hand and went into one of the stalls. I had to remind myself to bring lotion next time. I dropped my skateboard and bag and unzipped my pants with one hand.. I dropped my boxers and saw my dick was fully erected.. I took my hand that was full of soap and started to pump my shaft of my dick.

I thought of Bella already naked and ready for me in my room on all fours and I slide my dick in behind her, while she was screaming out my name as I was fondling with her breasts, fucking her shitless, and her breast bouncing up and down every time I pumped into her and my balls smacking against her ass. I pumped faster so I would make my release. I leaned my hand against the door as I cummed all over my hand and got some on the floor. I still had my dick in my hand trying to slow my breath.

I opened the door really slowly to see if anyone was here. I looked around and rushed to the sink to wash the soap off my dick. I looked like a penguin walking to the sink with my pants around my ankles. I washed it off quickly, pulled my pants up , grabbed my stuff and walked out.

I rushed to biology which I was already late to and handed my homework packet to Mr. Banner that I had to do when I was in rehab. I walked down the aisle and looked over to my table that was usually empty to find brown eyes Bella there. She looked at me for a long time then glanced down biting her lip.. I was rising again.

'_What the fuck' _I thought to myself. I quickly went to my seat and sat down next to her. I saw her writing stuff from the board.. I took the advantage of her being distracted to imagine her in other positions while I fucked her. I was growing erect. I shifted in my seat trying to get comfortable.

She took a deep breath and let it out. I moved closer to smell her sweet delicious sent. I purposely rolled my pen to have an excuse to smell her. I leaned over getting a big whiff of the smell of her strawberry sent hair. God she smelled so good. I closed my eyes savoring the smell. Our hands brushed as I retrieved my pen. I felt a jolt of electricity shook through me as I sucked a breath in. I rubbed a spot where we touched.

We didn't talk at all. What was I going to say to her? _You have the perkiest breast I have ever seen, _or _You have the softest skin that I have touch, _and my personal favorite _you're the most beautiful that I laid eyes on and I just dreamed about fucking not to long ago. _Yeah she'll probably really think that I'm a freak. I mean come on I was smelling her.

At this time the bell rang and everyone left quickly. I was still sitting with my bag in my lap trying mentally to let my dick down. I waited for Bella to leave. She turned to me and it looked like she wanted to say something but then I heard:

"Edward" James said as he walked through the class. The last time I saw him was in the rehab center, he must have got out.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused as we pounded fists.

I saw Bella walked out and my dick instantly deflated. I groaned as I watched her leave.

"Man I need you for something." James said turning my attention back to him. I waited for him to say more.

"You want to make money right." He asked and I nodded.

"Wait you found a Job." I said in disbelief since he dropped out of school. I remember he use to hang out at the Jock table.

"Come on Edward I need money for weed, are you going to help me or not."

"Like I said how?"

"Follow me. " And he walked out.

We was standing in front of a beige two floor house.

"This is how it how were going to get money." He said gesturing to the house. I looked from him to house to him again.

"How is this going to give us money." I asked

"Easy, get what valuable. You'll be the look out while I'll start raiding." He said walking towards the house. He opened the bottom window and started to climb in but pause. "Try not to look suspicious that's not going to help, and yell fire if you see someone." I nodded as he climbs in to the empty house.

I started to pace back and forth on the sidewalk. I turned to try to see inside but there weren't any lights on. The guy must be a pro if he didn't need any lights. Then I went back to pacing.

"Hey I got it." I look up in time to see James walking towards me, hold up a wad of cash.

"Do you know this house?" I asked as my eyes narrowed.

"Dude no questions just walk." He said pushing me towards his car.

After we brought the stuff from a guy that James knew in Port Angles we went to Victoria 's house. I just knew she wasn't home, but all plans failed when I opened the door and found her sitting on the couch smoking. She jumped when she saw me.

"Edward!" She yelled "Don't- .

She cut off mid sentence when she saw James was with me and started to comb through her messy hair with my hand.

"Who is your friend?" She asked staring at him.

"I'm James." He said stepping around me and took her hand a kissed it. She giggled and I wanted to vomit.

"We'll be upstairs.' I said pushing James with me. After I knew Victoria couldn't hear I asked:

"What was that all about?" I asked still disgusted

"What I was just softening her up a little." He said defending himself.

"You didn't tell me that you had a hott mo-

"Foster Mother" I said cutting him off, almost angry.

At this point we were in my room I was on my bed while he was sitting across from me on the chair.

"Dude you need to relax." He said as he threw the bag of weed and paper at me .

Roll me up one while you're at it." He said looking around my room.

I took two pieces of paper and licked both ends, and put two teaspoons of pieces of grass in it and started to roll it up. I looked up to give it to him and saw that he had picked up a picture of my mother Elizabeth Masen when she was happy.

"What." He asked as I was trying to decipher his emotion.

"Nothing" I said as I shooked my head.

James stayed over all evening. He eventually left high and stumbling out of my room. I stayed on my bed and thought about how a lousy son I was. I looked over at the picture of my mother and thought how I abandoned her still in the hospital brain dead. Here I am getting high throwing my life away. I was such a pussy I couldn't have the guts to visit my mother. I was to scared to her see like that. I couldn't pull the plug either , it would be like killing her over again.

I shouldn't be here.

I got up and opened my window and started to climb out half near fell because how stoned I was. I started to walk to a place where it was quiet, a place where I know I'll be alone. The graveyard. I climbed over the spiked fence trying to be careful about it and stumbling into the grass. I was crawling in the grass trying to find my balance to stand up but started to laugh at myself smoking. I so have to stop smoking. I thought to myself.

I quit trying to get up and laid by a headstone that says Nathional Bennington, and looked up at the sky as It rained on me..

The stuff started to wear off and my mind stated to get clearer. Then I realized I wasn't the only one here on this cold lonely night. I started to hear some mumbling behind me as I laid. I got up and started to wobble a little and Steadied myself and walked to the noise. I stopped behind a big tree when I saw a girl standing by a headstone sobbing. She held a paper in her hands. I couldn't hear clearly what she was saying. I strained to see the girl was Bella. Her brown hair was stuck to her head as the rain was coming down on her.. She wore all black from head to toe. I tried to get closer without her seeing me to hear what she was saying, but between the sobs it was hard to make out

I wanted to rush to her and hold her in my arms and kiss the tears away .As I started to move closer she bent down to put the paper there and walked away as she wiped her tears. I saw her climb over the fence. I went over to where she was standing and read. _Renee Dawyer, and loving wife and daughter. _It didn't add up to her name, she could also be a friend to. I was tempted to pick up the paper and read it but it wasn't my business. I climb over the fence and followed Bella to her house, our house

I was hidden by the bushes while she walked in front of me in the street. Every now and then she'll turn around to see who was behind her. In this case someone was. There was no sign of anymore tears when she reached our house. She climbed up onto the awning into the open window. I heard a crash and rushed over and quietly climbed on the awing too. There was a flash light pointed on the floor to see what was broken. Bella was looking at the broken glass on the floor and started to curse at herself, maybe hoping that her father wouldn't wake up.

I climbed back down to the bushes and watched her room until I couldn't see the flash light anymore. Then I turned around and walked down the street. It was to early, in my opinion to go to sleep. It was only eleven o'clock. Since I couldn't go back to my old house for the obvious reason or the graveyard, or Victoria 's cause I didn't want to see my mom's picture again and on top of that the drugs were wearing off. So it was time for some five finger discount. I quickly ran to Victoria 's to get my board that was hidden in the can and skated off to the biggest department store in forks. It had everything from food, clothes music, movies, and not mention cash.

The reason I go there was for the music and food nowadays because Victoria can't cook.

I went around the back of the store and took out a key that I stole from the Employees room from the last time I was here. The store was empty of course since it closes at nine and there aren't any security guards because this town was so trusting there wasn't even cameras. My first stop was the clothes section. I grabbed a black messenger bag and filled it up with candy, cakes, and soda, Thing that would rot my teeth and my mind. I had to squint my eyes to see where I was going. I went back outside to put my bag by the dumpster. I sealed it tightly it make sure the smell wouldn't go through.

I went straight to employees only room and went where they kept the cash. I took ten and twenties from someone's case. I finished my candy bar that I was eating and put it in the case where I took the money. I went to the straight to the music section and saw what I was looking for.

There she was the White Grand Piano That I wanted since I laid my eyes on it. It was usually there for show no one could afford it, well except my traitor family. I stopped composing after my parents started to fall apart and I had a lost for music ever since….Then and picked up poetry which doesn't come to me anymore. Before today when I use to come here I just sitdown and stare at this beautiful thing trying to make myself come to my senses and play, but nothing comes to.

I walked around the Piano feeling every part of it before I sat my hand down and touched over he keys. It was like I was discovering I for the very first time. I sat down and put my thumb on middle C. The most important key on the board because if you could find middle C then you can find any other key on the piano. I thought about Bella and how she was the most important person to me right now, my muse.

I played with the keys trying to find the right tune. When something didn't sound right I had to play it over to make it right. I quickly got a pen and paper and started to write down notes. There was huge smile plastered on my face because I finally found a place where I belonged, here playing the piano , thinking about Bella while I'm writing this song.

F poetry.

* * *

**I love the chapter name**... if confuse ask in the **REVIEW** or read the ending again

**Thank you for reading! I'll try to get the next chapter soon which is going to be called **_'one forth and three quarters'_ **,because one forth of the story is written in Edward's POV and three of the story is written in Bella's POV...and yeah REVIEW for your thoughts critisms, likes, dislike, and what you want. I promise they will talk in the next chapter.  
**

Morte Apparatus...


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note

**Yes I know an author's note I know you hate me now. don't worry right now I hate myself too, I haven't been writing for months. I've been really busy with school and graduating and my computer been broking. I've been using the school's computer. I've written about two more chapter's. Since school is almost over I can't use there computer anymore. I have to wait and get a laptop which should be soon. I am so so so so sorry for the delay. I am working on a another story also, which I hope it comes out good. Once again I'll try to get more chapters out ASAP.**

**MorteApparatus  
**


	8. You Dont deserve to be lonely pt 1 of 2

**Disclamer I do not own this**

**yes I'm finishing the story i'm sorry it took so long here is a review of what happened before, AND PLAESE REVIEW**

***edward had a mom and dad named Edward and Liz Masen**

*** He caught his mom cheating on his dad with james but doesn't know it him yet cause he saw the back of his head**

***His dad found out and tried to kill her and myself, his mom is in a coma**

*** Edward went to live with is uncle Carisle and the rest of the gang lol**

***Edward rebels like a normal teen, like fighting, and is forced to go into a foster home**

***He disown his uncle Carisle and his family because he thinks they didn't want him**

*** he starts to hang out with James and being all bad and stuff and still avoids his family, and still doesnt know that james is the cause of his mom being in a coma**

*** A new girl named Bella comes in from Arizona who had a troubled past **

***Edward starts to fall in love with her cause she like him in a way. (lost)**

*** he follows her around trying to know how to talk to her.**

**AND NOW THE NEXT CHAPTER **

**EDWARD POV**

I woke up with a killer headache. I sat up in my bed, stretched and yawned. My yawned cut off when I realized that I wasn't in my bed, not even in my room at all. I was still in the department store in the bed and bath section. I quickly scrambled out of the bed and see what time it was . six thirty, not bad. I had to fix the bed and not make it obvious that I was here. But first I had to get some fresh clothes before I left. And brush my teeth get something to eat, I looked at my long list and realized I probably wont have enough time to get all of these done in time for the store to open, oh well just going have to make time

It took me about an hour to do all of these stuff. By the time I was finished to store had opened.

"shit". I cursed at myself. I felt like a girl taking up all that time. I felt like Rosalie.

*Don't even think of that name , I told myself.

Now I couldn't just walk out. They would just see me. I had to hide around the aisles. Dodging people like I was a spy. Nice going Masen. Thank God costumers were entering the store. I walked down the aisles trying to have a uninterested look as I walked pass the items. I was about to walk out of the entrance/exit. I stopped dead when I saw my son-of-a-bitch cousin, Jasper fucking Hale. Who is the real son of Carlisle Cullen. Now I couldn't leave, he was greeting people at the entrance . I didn't know he worked here, you could tell by his orange vest. Good thing the food court was open. I brought some breakfast thing. With the money I stole. Think of it this way I'm giving them their money back… so to speak

I sat in the corner where I could see him not where he could see me, watching his every move.. finally after a half an hour, the manger I think walked up to him and whisper something in his ear. Blondie walked away with a confused face.

YES…. I eagerly tried to walk out of there until I saw…..Bella. I wanted to leave really I did, but it felt like I had to see where she was going, something was just pulling me towards her. So I followed her. She looked frustrated like she couldn't find what she was looking for. I would have helped her but I didn't want to blow my spot. I mean come on I'm Edward Masen, I'm the guy who's suppose to be drunk on Saturday's and getting high before noon.

Bella she continued to walk around aimlessly, until she saw someone that worked here. He had his back to her. He was tall with blond hair and a orange vest and black pants like the rest of the employers here. That's when I realized it was Jasper Hale again.

Damm he's everywhere.

I saw her tap him on the shoulder. He turned around with a annoyed expression on his face, she cringed back. I couldn't hear what she to him or him to her I was too far or I was going deaf, I just saw their mouths move. But how dear he talk to her like that. I guess she did ask for his help cause she just walked away.

She moved to the next aisle with lotions and girl stuff, so I moved to the aisle next to he so I could get a good look as the moved the stuff to the side on the shelves. Shampoo I guess. she picked up a lamp and it looked like. Then her back was to me I only saw her long brown hair.

God, I really needed something better to do on Saturdays. I thought to myself. Here I was spying on a girl who I loved who I haven't even spoken to and doesn't even know about it

She was looking at a dark blue lamp the matches _our_ blue room that she never changed. She was about to take until she flinched until she saw the prices. She looked at all of the other prices on the lamps and walked away. I had to strain my head to the side to see where she was walking. Which was the same aisle as me , so I slowly crept to the other side where she was by the lamps. I saw her pick up some bottles of shampoo smelling to see which one she liked, and walked away towards the checkout counter. I watched her until I couldn't see he anymore. Moved to same aisle she was in to see what she picked up, strawberry shampoo it read. I opened it to smell what I thought what Bella smelled like, then I took another deep breath of what is apart of her sent. I heard something moved behind me, I spun around and saw….. Jasper Hale, looking at me with a weird almost disgust expression. I took the bottle and walked passed him looking straight ahead. He was probably looking at me but I didn't turn to see. I walked up to the check out counter and paid for the bottle. in cash that I took from here, they should be happy I gave it back. I went out to the back of the store and got my bag that was hidden behind the dumpster and went to Victoria's and climbed up my window because I didn't want to hear her mouth about how I didn't come here last night . I set the bottle on my table just staring at it. I thought it would be more creepy if I kept on smelling it some more. I want Bella I really do, I feel that she deserved better than me, having the bottle here was just me and my sick fantasies about her. I sighed as I fell onto the bed trying not to think about her. I failed of course.

It was Monday again and I don't think I even moved. I didn't do anything Sunday and Victoria finally figured out that I was here and to ,my guess she yelled out me but I was to busy thinking about Bella to care. Now I'm in class and fucking bored, where the hell is lunch, when it finally did come I was the first one out. I wasn't planning on going to the lunch room even though I know Bella was there. I decided to spend some time on the roof. I had to think how was I going to interact with her rather than avoiding her. I walked up to the roof and pooped out a cigarette and laid down on the ledge looking up at the cloudy sky, and thought about Bella.

How could I talk to her I mean its not like she has any friends here, and after I saw her in the cemetery it looked like she needed help. She sounds like… me. that's when I heard the door bust open and saw a girl run out to the opposite ledge that I was on, where she put her hands on top of it like she was holding herself up, she was sobbing very noisily. That girl was Bella.

Who the fuck made her cry, I clinched my fist, _think calm think calm_. I said to myself, _say something to here she right here, here your chance_. I sat up on the ledge and flickered ashes on the ground. _Think cool_. That was the last thing I said to myself before I said to her

" you realize its cold out here" She spun around with her big brown eyes widen with surprise

"What'" she said breathless

that's when I saw food and milk on the front of her shirt. '_Who did that' _I wanted to say but instead I said.

"Nice look". someone is really going to die.

"Its nothing" she said it like it was nothing

"Here". I said as I shrugged off my jacket and gave it to her.

"Really its-

"Take it" I said cutting her off "It cold and your shirt is wet" and she took it.

"I need to take my shirt off" she said to me

Ladies and gentlemen this the moment we all been waiting for. She going to take off her shirt. YES, but I turned around and gave her some privacy.

**sorry this was short, but was sort of me like gathering my thoughts together. next chaper will be longer and on bella pov it goes back in the cementary and the roof **

**PLEASE REWIEW PLEASE REWIEW PLEASE REWIEW and comment, question, like, dislikes**

**thank you -Morteapparatus**


End file.
